GT25's Batte Series: Aku vs Kaiju Samurai
by gojiratoho25
Summary: First episode in my Battle Series. For my first episode, I compare the Shogun of Sorrow from Samurai Jack against the Human Dragon from one of my universes to see who would win in a hypothesized battle to the death. No actual battle, but just my thoughts about who would win in my opinion. R


**GT25's Battle Series: Aku vs. Kaiju Samurai**

_Aku, Samurai Jack, and any related material is owned by Cartoon Network. The Kaiju Samurai is my own creation._

Hello and welcome to my newest story, the Battle Series. In these stories, I will be comparing two warriors from multiple universes in order to see who would win in a hypothesized battle to the death. For this episode, I will be comparing the main villain of a TV show against a being of my own creation. These two warriors will be measured by their weapons/powers, abilities, strength/weaknesses, enemies of each warrior, aliases, physiology, and battle experience. First off, we'll learn more about the history of the warriors.

* * *

**History of the Warriors**

Aku was created many eons ago when a stray piece of a formless evil was flung away from a battle against three of the gods. The piece of evil landed on Earth about 65 million years ago and killed all the dinosaurs, before spreading across the land that would become Japan in an ever-spreading forest of black spikes.

Eventually, the Samurai Lord of the Land, armed with magic oil, along with his calvary went into the heart of the forest. When the Lord (who was the only one to survive) reached a black lake at the heart of the forest, the Lord spread the oil along an arrow and fired said arrow into the lake. However, the oil gave the evil a humanoid form instead of destroying it, creating Aku.

Aku was easily able to defeat the Lord and trapped him on a dead tree before going on a rampage on the land. Soon, the evil wizard fought against the Lord again, who was armed with magic armor and a magical sword. After the vicious battle, the Lord was able to seal the evil wizard into the earth as a giant tree.

Years later, Aku was released from the seal by a solar eclipse and went to the Lord's castle and captured the man before the magic sword could be used. As the Lord's wife takes the sword and her child away from the castle, Aku was able to enslave the population into digging up the resources of the land.

Many years later, the Lord's son, armed with the magical sword, came back to his homeland and challenged Aku to a battle. During the battle, the man was able to overpower the evil wizard before Aku flung the samurai into the future.

Centuries later, the samurai, who became known as Samurai Jack, appeared once again during a time where Aku's evil had spread all over the world and now was ready to spread his evil throughout the stars. The evil wizard would spend his resources trying to destroy the man, but it is unknown if he succeeded or if the samurai went back to his time and killed Aku.

* * *

The man who would become the kaiju samurai was born into a family during feudal Japan and was trained to become a samurai. As a teenager, the samurai-in-training wondered through the land in order to clear his mind of some family issues. He soon found a wise elder in a town who told the teen about a man who was able to slay demons.

Upon finding out the elder was the man in the tale, the teen was offered to be taught how to fight demons. However, shortly during the training, another man appeared claiming to be a trainee of the elder who was still in training. The teen challenged the man to a battle to resolve the issue, during which the man turned out to be a Japanese dragon.

After a lengthy battle, the teen was victorious over the dragon and, seeing the strength of his foe, spared the dragon's life. Showing his appreciation to the teen, the dragon offered to fuse with him and help him during his mission. The teen accepted the offer and the two fused into the teen's body, becoming the Kaiju Samurai.

It is not known what happened to the samurai, until the year 2075 where monsters and demons rose up and destroyed many lives. As the humans left the cities into smaller groups and into outposts, the Kaiju Samurai reappeared in the Valley of Fire near the now desert forest of the Las Vegas Valley and helped the humans of the surrounding areas against the monsters.

Leading the humans into battle, the Kaiju Samurai was able to reclaim the states of Nevada, Oregon, California, Arizona, Utah, and Idaho from the demons and monsters in a period of just three years. Within a ten year time period from his reappearance, the Kaiju Samurai was able to drive the monsters from the continental US, half of Mexico, and three-fourths of Canada.

**Physiology**

Aku is a shape-shifting being that is eons old and possibly immortal. Not much else is known from the research.

* * *

The Kaiju Samurai is a 28 year old male human, but is about three centuries old thanks to the dragon's spirit. However, the Kaiju Samurai is able to become an anthro Japanese dragon about 8 feet tall. The age of the dragon form is unknown.

* * *

_Verdict:_ Since Aku is a shape-shifting being, it's obvious who gets the edge in this category.

**Aliases**

Aku is also referred to as the "Master of Masters", "The Deliverer of Darkness", and the "Shogun of Sorrow".

* * *

The Kaiju Samurai is also referred to as the "Hybrid Warrior", "Human Dragon", "Slayer of Demons", "Savior sent by God" as said by the people of Utah, "Nevada's Dragon", "Warrior of Fire", and the "Dragon Warrior".

* * *

_Verdict:_ Okay, so this doesn't factor into the fight much, but it is interesting to compare the aliases of each warrior. While Aku has the more to-the-point aliases, the Kaiju Samurai's alias of "Savior sent by God" has rallied many people to his side during battles. So the edge goes to the Kaiju Samurai.

**Enemies**

Aku's main foe is Samurai Jack, a man who is equipped with a magical sword that can harm the evil wizard. The enemy of the evil wizard has not been able to be harmed by Aku's forces or the wizard himself.

* * *

The Kaiju Samurai has many foes, but the most notable is the various monsters and the Dragon Soldiers. The Dragon Soldiers are humans who have dragon teeth, claws, and have multiple skin colors who were created by many years of genetics and use human weapons against their foes.

* * *

_Verdict:_ Again, this isn't important, but it is interesting to compare the warrior's main enemies. Overall, the edge has to go to the Kaiju Samurai for the many enemies that the samurai has fought and learned how to fight against his enemies.

**Battle Experience**

Aku has gone through eons of history possibly fighting many armies who try to rise up against him. The evil wizard, having fought against armies who tried to take him on and possibly resulting in Aku finding ways of dealing with his enemies.

* * *

The Kaiju Samurai has fought many battles against his enemies and has rallied his allies to fight for their cause. In fact, during the Battle of Scotty's Castle, the Kaiju Samurai was able to pin the opposing force long enough for the rest of the troops to charge down and take out multiple machine gun turrets.

* * *

_Verdict:_ Although the Kaiju Samurai was able to lead his men to victory in the Battle of Scotty's Castle, Aku has been fighting armies of his enemies for possibly eons. The edge goes to Aku.

**Strengths/Weaknesses**

Aku has superhuman strength, and is almost immortal. However, Aku's shape-shifting can be seen through, since his color scheme doesn't change and his reflection can reveal his normal form. Also, the evil wizard is able to be harmed by any kind of magic.

* * *

The Kaiju Samurai, in his human form, has superhuman strength and can't age. However, in this form, the samurai is vulnerable to many weapons. In his dragon form, the samurai has superhuman strength, regenerative powers, and skin that can withstand many attacks.

* * *

_Verdict:_ The Kaiju Samurai may have less strengths than the evil wizard, but Aku has more weaknesses than the "hybrid warrior". The edge goes to the Kaiju Samurai.

**Abilities**

Aku has many abilities that he can use, his main one seen on many accounts is his shape-shifting. Other abilities that the evil wizard has are teleportation, can fling people forward in time, can spy on his foes by creating midair images, can summon storms, can create objects out of thin air, telekinesis, terrakinesis, and interstellar travel.

* * *

The Kaiju Samurai, in his human form, has superhuman speed, endurance, stamina, and can jump vast distances. Also, when he is fatally injured, the samurai is able to transform into an anthro dragon that is can fly, has extreme endurance and stamina, can jump vast distances, and has natural body armor on his head, shoulders, hips, and chest.

* * *

_Verdict:_ Since Aku relies on his shape-shifting ability in battle more than any other ability, so it is possible that the evil wizard uses this more to tire out an opponent by prolonging the battle. Although the Kaiju Samurai can change his form in case he is fatally injured and has more abilities in his dragon form, the edge has to go to Aku for his shape-shifting ability.

**Weapons/Powers**

Aku is able to use dark magic, can fire laser beams from his eyes, can breathe fire, has a sonic scream, and can use his shape-shifting to become creatures that can harm his opponents.

* * *

The Kaiju Samurai's main weapon is the Dragon Katana, a sword made with a dragon's scale. The scales of a dragon have magical properties, such as being unable to be destroyed. Other weapons that he has are the Dragon Dagger (also made with a dragon's scale), Yumi Bow, Naginata, and his most utilized weapon, Thermo Plasma.

Thermo Plasma is a magical weapon made of plasma that can be fired from the Kaiju Samurai's hands and his Yumi bow, which becomes 150 plasma arrows. The thermo plasma has explosive properties as well, and can be used in both forms.

In his dragon form, the Kaiju Samurai's main weapon is the Kaiju Katana, the upgraded version of the Dragon Katana and made from a dragon's claw. By being made by a dragon's claw, the Dragon Katana can manipulate thermo plasma around the blade, has magical properties, and is indestructible.

* * *

_Verdict:_ Although Aku has many powers that he can use and two of the "hybrid warrior's" weapons are harmless to the evil wizard, the Kaiju Samurai's Dragon Katana, Kaiju Katana, and Thermo Plasma are able to inflict damage to the evil wizard thanks to Aku's weakness to any kind of magic. Edge goes to the Kaiju Samurai.

* * *

**Category Edge Recap**

Physiology: Aku

Battle Experience: Aku

Strengths/Weaknesses: Kaiju Samurai

Abilities: Aku

Weapons/Powers: Kaiju Samurai

* * *

**Verdict:** In my opinion, Aku's shape-shifting ability will probably prolong the battle, thus tire out the Kaiju Samurai enough to let the evil wizard score some hits on the hybrid warrior. While Aku has the better physiology and battle experience, I believe that the main categories that matter in this fight are the strengths/weaknesses, abilities, and weapons/powers

On one side, we have Aku who has the better abilities and can use his shape-shifting ability to prolong the battle to tire out his opponent. On the other hand, the Kaiju Samurai's Dragon Katana and Thermo Plasma are able to harm the evil wizard due to Aku's weakness to magic. So it's a choice between Aku's shape-shifting and the Kaiju Samurai's magic weapons.

More than likely, Aku will probably leave the Kaiju Samurai battered, bruised, and bleeding even if the hybrid warrior turns into his dragon form. Ultimately, the winner of the battle will be the Kaiju Samurai, but this is by a slight margin. Although the Kaiju Samurai has the better weapons, but he will be bleeding and battered from Aku's shape-shifting abilities.

**Possible Winner:** Kaiju Samurai

Please note that this is just my opinion. I know that some might think that Aku would win against the Kaiju Samurai, which is why this is called GT25's Battle Series, not so-and-so's Battle series.

* * *

Have a hypothesized battle that you want to see? Leave the battle in the reviews or PM me and I will be happy to do it.


End file.
